Into the Lyon's Den
by HowAboutThat
Summary: This is the life story of my OC, Lyon. Like my play on words in the title there? *nudge* eh? Eh? I know it's lame, but I'm 30% sure the story is better than the summary and title, let me know if it is. I was gonna say something else... oh, yeah! Rated T for violence and kinda depression... man I'm forgetful. Don't trust me to remember anything I am 99.99% sure I'll forget. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HAT: Okay, so this is what I was thinking about when it comes to Lyon's past before... well you'll see eventually on _Unheard of _by Brit and I. I realize that I've been very vague about him and you do and you don't know his full personality as well as pretty much knowing practically nothing of his past so I decided to make this to fill you in. Hope that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, OCs, and craziness... yeah, I'm both the funny crazy and the kinda depressing crazy... you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

A small gray and black calico tom-kit with blue-gray eyes pads after a larger version of himself with longer fur. The larger tom stops and holds out his paw expectantly. The smaller tom grabs the paw of his older brother and the two of them continue on their way. The tom-kit looks around, trying to determine where they are, but none of their surroundings are familiar to him. His mind, briefly, flashes with images of blood and his ears fill with screams. He looks up at his older brother and wonders if he's thinking of it as well.

"Tyger," the smaller cat says hesitantly.

Tyger looks down at his younger brother. "What, Lyon?"

Lyon gulps and gains his courage. "Where're we going?"

There's a long silence that's completely unexpected to the smaller calico, but he's patient enough, though it takes so long he thinks that his brother will not answer. "We're going someplace safe, where you can play all day if you want."

A grin. "I like the sound of that."

"Now, we have to be quiet," the older brother whispers, his ears pricked.

The younger brother nods and tightens his grip on the larger bi-colored tom-kit. The both of them try their best to make sure that they're not taken off guard by anything. Tyger obviously wants to protect his younger brother and is willing to do anything to do that. Lyon squeezes his big brother's paw when he thinks he hears something, but so long as the older tom's calm, he's calm as well, or at least as calm as he can be. Tyger suddenly stops, breathing in deeply and swiveling his ears.

"T-"

"Shh."

Lyon obediently stays silent before he's shoved forward, and they're running. Lyon doesn't know what they're running from, but he knows if he can't run fast enough they won't make it. He doesn't want to be the cause of he and his brother no longer being able to carry on with their dreams. The smaller calico tries his best not to pant loudly, but it's difficult since he's too small. Finally his brother picks him up and runs. Lyon can feel the heavy rhythm of his own heart, but of his brother's erratic heart.

_Please, dear Everlasting, help us,_ prays the kitten.

Lyon rounds a corner and there's a loud whistling nearby. Lyon looks around with frantic eyes and they near a large pile of crates. Tyger stops and gently puts his younger brother in an open one and moves to keep going, but he's grabbed by his younger brother.

"Please, don't leave me," begs the younger calico.

The long furred young tom looks down at his brother and then nuzzles him. "I love you, bro... please, make it. I'll come back one day," he promises.

"When?"

"Probably in a long time," admits the tom says before his ears flick at nearby voices. "Stay hidden and stay alive... goodbye, Lyon."

Lyon watches as his brother runs off and two large toms, one black and silver and the other is silver and gold, follow him with taunts. Finally the bi-colored kit can't take it and follows them and when he's about to round the corner he hears his brother grunt as the toms cry out in victory. Lyon freezes as the grunts continue and the taunts rise up as if trying to drown out the cries of his brother. With fearful blue-gray eyes Lyon peers around the corner to see his brother crumbled on the ground and taking the beating. Lyon bites his bottom lip to keep from whimpering and watches as his brother's body goes from fighting back to completely limp while the entire time he mouths pleads for his brother to get up and fight back, to regain his strength and take down these two toms no matter how much bigger they are than him.

"We lost his little brother," the silver and gold one complains.

"Whatever, we've got the main one we're looking for," the other one replies, picking up the unconscious cat.

Lyon turns around and runs back towards the crate that his brother put him in, seeing the scene over and over again. He collapses in the crate and when he's sure that they're not coming for him he allows himself to cry.

_Tyger... please, please come back for me,_ thinks the desperate kitten as he cries himself to sleep.

* * *

HAT: I feel terrible...

Marcus: *walks by, whistling, then stops, walks closer and reads the last part and looks at me* Why? Wasn't making me the worst father ever and torturing Tugger and _Darkened Heart _enough?

HAT: ... apparently not.

Marcus: *rolls eyes* Oh, great...

HAT: Don't judge me!

Marcus: *raises eyebrow*

HAT: *judged* Shaddup!

Marcus: *shakes head and turns to readers* Review.


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Well... I forgot that I posted this story and to write on it... sorry it took so long... um... I blame Skimble!

Skimble: WTFBBQ?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS T-T... _But _I do own the Ocs and plot (=^-^=)**

* * *

The young calico opens his blue-gray eyes to see nothing but darkness. He eases himself up, paw upward and touching wood. He feels his breath quicken and his heart being clenched by fear as his fisted paws pound on the wood. The tom-kit's hyperventilating as he tries his best to escape. He wants his older brother, he wants to breathe cool air instead of the hot air that's around him. Hot tears pour down his face and he mewls for help from anyone, but he can't hear anyone recognizing his desperate cry for help.

_Am I gonna die in here?_ he wonders, his cries for help turning into sobs.

He finally stops pounding on it and lies down, giving into despair. He's never getting out, he's going to die in here and someone, whether cat or human, is going to find him dead inside. He sobs, using up what little air he has left and then he feels his head swim before he hears a crack. His blue-gray eyes lift and suddenly light and fresh air flood into the crate and he sits up and gasps for air before looking up and seeing a large yellow-orange she-cat with wide blue eyes and a white chest and front paws wearing a vest.

"A kitten?" she murmurs with a light accent that he can't place.

"W-who're you?"

Her eyebrows shoot up. "Irish kit... what're you doing in here by yourself?"

He sniffles. "My big brother told me to stay here... I followed him and I saw him getting beat by two cats that were chasing us and then I came back to the box and then I woke up and it was dark and I was scared and then you saved me... thank you, miss..."

"Sashimi," she replies. "And what's your name young tom?"

"L-Lyon," he stutters.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Lyon," she says with a slight bow of the head. "How about you come with me? I know I'm a stranger, but it goes against everything in me to leave a kit alone in the train station."

He observes her for a moment, wondering what his big brother would say about this. "O-okay..."

She holds out a paw and he observes it for a moment before hesitantly taking hold of it. She leads him onto a train and he looks around curiously, doing something his brother always does. He manages to find a few exits and then he jumps when a few humans reach down and pet him, especially when human kits roughly pet him and squeal. He presses against the queen he just met and earns a chuckle from her. He doesn't know what's so amusing, but he doesn't question anything at the moment.

_Tyger, how're you? Are you still alive? Are you looking for me?_ Lyon can't help thinking. Tears immediately spring into his eyes at the thought of his brother's limp body and he turns his head away from Sashimi so she won't see, but he knows that it's useless when she comes to a stop.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

He's afraid to speak because he knows tears will make sure she knows he's crying, but he can't just stay silent. "N-nothing."

"You can tell me."

Her whisper makes his shoulders sag and he looks up at her with tears having a race to get to his chin to fall to the ground. "I keep seeing my brother... he wasn't moving..."

Her eyes soften and she gives him a big hug. "It's going to be alright," she assures.

At first he doesn't know what to do, but his bottom lip trembles and he buries his face in her shoulder and lets out a soul wrenching sob, his grief even being heard and understood by the humans. He wants his brother so he won't have to miss him, so he won't have a reason to feel a clawed paw squeeze his chest and hot tears cool by the time they reach his tears and feel like ice on his chin before it drips down onto the she-cat's fur. Tyger was his entire world, he was the only thing that he knew... now what's he supposed to do?

* * *

HAT: Man, I'm so upset for killing Tyger now...

Tyger: *glares at me* Really? You're upset about killing me _after _you did it! That means _so _much to me.

HAT: Don't use that sarcastic tone with me. You're just lucky that I regret it at all!

Tyger: Uh-huh...

HAT: Will you please say it, Ty?

Tyger: Don't call me that.

HAT: -_- Fine... will you say it anyway?

Tyger: I dunno.

HAT: Quit being a badass and get on with it!

Tyger: *narrows eyes at HAT* Review, I guess.

HAT: Thank you... dang why'd I make you like this?

Tyger: *shrugs and walks off*


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Next chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Let's go, let's go, let's go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS T-T... _But _I do own the Ocs and plot (=^-^=) *content***

* * *

Blue-gray eyes snap open and a black and gray body shoots up with sweat soaking the fur and chest rising and falling in a pant. Lyon falls back and covers his eyes only to see his nightmare. He opens his eyes and every time be blinks he sees what's been haunting him the past few days. He tries to keep his eyes open so he won't see it, but his mind automatically goes to the horrible image of Tyger getting beaten and lying on the ground so still. Tears blur his vision and spills over to the corner of his eyes, their slow journey to his head fur what he tries to focus on instead of the pain.

_Tyger... I miss you... are you in the Heaviside looking down at me?_ Lyon wonders, a small sob breaking through him despite his trying to hold him back. His right paw lifts and presses against his chest in attempt to ease the pain, but the pain of the heart can't be treated physically. _Why?! Why my brother?!_

The tears and sobs don't cease and he rolls over to his side and it eases the physical pain of crying while lying on his back slightly, and continues quietly. He doesn't want to disturb the queen that saved him so he tries to keep quiet and when he feels a loud sob wanting to come out he buries his face in the pillow. This continues until he falls asleep, a long, painful process...

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Sashimi asks the kit quietly, pushing a mouse closer to him. He simply shakes his head and pushes the mouse away from himself to emphasize this point. "Come on, kit, you gotta eat."

Grief is all that he's been eating for the past few days. He had to be force fed the day before, but he threw it back up later so he doesn't count it as eating. He's wasting away slowly, but surely. This queen doesn't understand. Tyger was _everything _to him. He was his mom, his dad, and his brother all in one, he was the only one that Tyger ever knew. He doesn't know what he did or what is brother may have done, but he knows that Tyger did everything he could to protect his little brother.

"He wouldn't want you to starve," she whispers gently, taking his small paw in hers and squeezing lightly. "Come on, eat something for him."

Lyon's lifeless blue-gray eyes lift to the food and he realizes that this queen has a point. With his mind in a haze it's difficult to get his arm to listen. After about a minute of thinking directly to his arm it lifts and slowly stretches out. His arm feels heavy and he doesn't know if he could have strength to lift the food to his mouth and work his jaws to even eat, but he has to try. His paw rests on the food while his forearm rests on the table. He knows that the queen watching him is worried, but knows that this is something he has to do on his own. This simple act is a battle between him and grief, something difficult to comprehend. It could be mistaken for laziness, but he's too deep in grief for it to possibly be that. He barely had the energy to get out of bed this morning.

_Tyger,_ he thinks. Usually this ends up making him crippled with grief, thinking of the name of his brother, but this time it gives him strength and he brings the dead mouse to his lips and sinks his teeth into it. After slowly working his jaws he swallows and when it settles into his stomach his stomach demands more while the grief fills most of it. Despite how tired his jaw muscles are he takes another bite and another until there's nothing left of the mouse besides the fur, bones, and innards.

His stomach is full in no time.

Lyon barely registers anything, but is startled when Sashimi's face is close to his and he blushes. "W-what're you doing?" he asks nervously with a husky voice from lack of use.

"Washing your face," she answers. "You have blood all over your muzzle."

He allows her to lick his face clean and he leans against her, exhausted. As he drifts off he hears her humming a tune that soothes him. He can only hope that it keeps the nightmares away.

* * *

HAT: THere's that chapter. Short, yes, but it was jam-packed full of emotions!

Sashimi: I'll say. Poor kitten... Are you going to still gonna make Lyon (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER)?

HAT: Well, not now!

Sashimi: Well, I'm sorry.

HAT: Now I have to rewrite the whole story! *storms out*

Sashimi: Review. *follows HAT out*


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: Next chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Let's go, let's go, let's go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS T-T... _But _I do own the Ocs and plot (=^-^=) *content***

* * *

Lyon has managed to stomach down some food and has even gotten back to a healthy weight. The nightmares still plague him and he's hardly gotten any sleep, but he doesn't want to disturb Sashima so he hasn't told her, though he's sure she can figure it out. He rubs his eyes and sees a black and gray body lying limp on the ground and he nearly whimpers. He hasn't said his brother's name aloud and he's even asked the kind queen not to mention his brother in front of him.

_Dear, Everlasting, make it stop!_ Lyon begs. There isn't even a waking moment he doesn't think of it.

"Lyon, come here," calls the queen.

"Coming!" he calls back before slipping out of bed and going into the next room to find her hauling human luggage and placing it in a neat fashion, something he's seen plenty of times during his stay so far. "Yes, ma'am?"

Her ears flick, but she doesn't stop. "Do you want to do something?"

_Anything to get my mind busy,_ he thinks, but he merely nods. "Mhm."

"First, come over her and feel how heavy this is," she orders, patting one of the human luggages.

He walks over and grabs the handle and tries t pick it up, but it does't move. "That's heavy! How can you pick it up?" he asks, amazed at the amount of strength this queen possesses and wondering if he can gain it as well.

She smiles. "It takes lots of practice and some of that practice is what you're gonna get. You're gonna help me around here."

"Okay!" he says excitedly, blue-gray eyes bright for the first time in weeks. "What're we doing first?"

He can see that she's glad to see him so excited and begins to show him what she does for a living. He takes it in with rapt attention as they go from the luggage van to where the humans are and show that they're supposed to keep them quiet, a difficult task, but that human kittens are sometimes iffy that you want to show yourself. The human has to be alright with the cat first. She even shows him how she uses her tail to keep a stubborn baby occupied and how she gets food from the kitchen.

"That's so cool! And you do this every day?!" he asks at the end of the day.

She nods her confirmation. "Yes."

He tilts his head, one ear perked and the other hanging loosely. "Can I do this, too?"

"Of course! There might be some boring days, I warn you."

"I can handle that!" he assures before grinning. "That makes you my teacher!"

He's missed having a teacher and she can tell.

"Your mentor, but that's kinda the same thing."

"Can I can you Shimi?" he asks innocently.

With those big blue-gray eyes she wonders if she could ever deny the atrocious nickname knowing what he's been through. "If you want," she nods. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

The kitten perks at the prospect of food and follows the queen into the kitchen. This day of peace, despite how relieving it is for Lyon, doesn't stop the nightmares...

* * *

HAT: How was that? Good? Bad? Eh?

Bombalurina: _Please _let her know so she can get out of my fur about this...

HAT: *opens mouth in defense before closing it and shrugging* No, she's right. It feels like hardly anyone reviews and ya'll need to step up ya'lls game. The ones that _do_ review, _**thank you**_. All of ya'll are appreciated for leaving your comments and letting me know ya'll exist. As for everyone else, I love that ya'll like my stuff, but I'd like to hear _something _from ya'll. Done with my somewhat rant, take it away, Bomba.

Bombalurina: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: Next chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Let's go, let's go, let's go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS T-T... _But _I do own the Ocs and plot (=^-^=) *content***

* * *

It's been a few weeks since he's started learning from Sashimi and he's found himself rather content with his life. For the past week and a half the nightmare has been nonexistent, but it's always something that he'll worry about when it comes to going to sleep. The memory of it has gotten fuzzy and he doesn't remember what it is since he's been putting all his concentration into his apprenticeship, but he remembers how it effected him when he woke up.

"Lyon! There are a few kittens, make sure they don't cause too much trouble!" Lyon's mentor calls.

His black and gray ears prick and he grins. "Alright, Shimi!" he calls.

He knew she didn't like the nickname much by the way she grimaces sometimes, but she deals with it and that's enough for him to know that she cares. It's one of his jobs to look after kittens in the "Kitten Kart" when their parents need some time off. He's pretty good with kits, both cat and human, so he's gotten to the point that he feels he'll be able to handle most of the usual things that kits do. Should anything else happen he immediately goes to Sashimi.

One day their train lost a good pawful of customers that were cats when one of the kits got severely injured when he was making food for them. He immediately got Sashimi and the kit nearly died. That was not a good day for the calico, but his mentor reassured him and now it didn't effect him as much as it used to. He grew and improved on that, still haunted by the image when something that seems simlar happens.

The kittens rush in and the ones that know him tackle him to the ground while the ones that don't play with toys and each other, playing tag and whatnot. After greeting the kits Lyon has time to sit and think while he watches the balls of fur. Sure, he's still a kit, but he's a very capable one. He can do any job that his mentor can, (sure, with a few mess ups, but that's to be expected) and he's proud of that. He watches them with surprisingly keen eyes and makes a stern face when one of them tries to do something that they know they aren't supposed to do.

There's very little to do besides break up a few rough play fights and feed them, which, after a while, becomes boring to him. Still, he wants t make Sashimi proud and will do his best, if not for the sake of being a Railway Cat, his dream job, then for her.

"Lyon, could we go run on top of the train?" one of the excited kits asks innocently.

He shakes his head. "No, it smells like skunk up there all the time. You don't want to go up there."

"But you go up there all the time," points out a rather smart kit.

"Well, that's because it's my chore, otherwise I'd never do it," he says before wrinkling his nose. "Nasty, I hate going up there."

Of course he's lying. He loves going up top despite the risk of flying off the train. It's exhilarating and makes him feel free and alive. He only wishes that he could stay up there forever. It's so peaceful and wild all wrapped up into one. He'd stay up there forever if only Sashimi would let him. Still, he can't let these kits know that.

"Go on and play."

He smiles as he watches them begin to play again. Another day of peace...

* * *

HAT: I needed a break from all the angst so here's a happy chapter!

Kohana: Since HAT's about to pass out... review.

HAT: *falls forward into a black hold, unconscious*

Kohana: *grabs BBQ sause, frisbee, flashlight, and leaf* Review while I save her again. *jumps into black hole*


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: Next chapter! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Let's go, let's go, let's go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS T-T... _But _I do own the Ocs and plot (=^-^=) *content***

* * *

"... n... y... L... o... Ly... on... Lyon!"

The kit jerks forward and his forehead collides with another. "Ouch!"

Blue-gray eyes look up at his mentor as she rubs her forehead in a similar manner as himself. "W-what is it, Shimi?"

Sashimi, this time, doesn't make a face at the nickname, but stares at him with worry. "You were having a nightmare."

"No I wasn't," he murmurs, not trying to dig into the dream he just woke up from, but doing so anyway.

"You were moving around and moaning, it woke me up," she informs.

He shakes his head, determined not to look for the cause of it. "I don't remember. I'll be fine now, you just go back to sleep."

The Railway Queen eyes him for a moment before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "That should keep the bad dreams away."

Lyon smiles and blushes under his fur. He doesn't get much affection from this queen, so this gesture is... nice. Sure, he loves her, as any kit would love their guardian, but she's different from the other guardians he sees taking care of their kits on the train. They dote on their kits and show them affection all of the time, Sashimi only shows him how to do stuff, watches to make sure he knows what he's doing, then leaves him be and doesn't show affection, just that she cares by asking how his day went and letting him call her that "atrocious" nickname.

_I wonder if my brother was like that._

* * *

HAT: Yes, a very short chapter. In fact, I'd be mad if it didn't serve a purpose... ponder over this until the next chapter!

Plato: Your mom made poundcake didn't she?

HAT: Yes, but I haven't touched it yet... I got fudge!

Plato: *rolls eyes* Haven't touched that either, have you?

HAT: No, but I want to! But I don't need sugar in my life, I'll end up with cavities!

Plato: While we discuss HAT's sugar intake, you guys review.


End file.
